


The Jeffery

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, Horrible Dates, M/M, Mentions of Unwanted Sexual Advances, Non-consensual kiss, Online Dating, The Jeffery NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: The Jeffery, a cute, upscale bar is the perfect place for a first date. But, for Kurt Hummel, The Jeffery is the place where an adorable young bartender saves him from a series of disastrous first dates. Maybe he's just going out with the wrong person?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/OMC
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98
Collections: Glee Potluck Big Bang 2020





	The Jeffery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nineofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/gifts).



> A/N: This is my gift to @Nineofhearts for the GPBB exchange. I was given several prompts to choose from, and this is the one I decided to go with. "Meet online/ bartender - you show up in my bar several nights a week on a first date. It's been a month and I think I have a crush on you but I can't just ask you out after a failed date so I maybe downloaded the same dating app you use and I'm just swiping until I get you?" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I have a tendency to get too much into the details of the fics I'm writing. The Jeffery is an actual bar in NYC. The drinks and menu items that are referenced in this story are the ones they serve.

Blaine Anderson had had a lot of luck in his life. He had great friends, a stable job, and honestly more money than he could ever spend. So, when his best friends, Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval, came to him and asked if he would want to back a crazy dream they had, he said yes. He loved the idea and believed in what they wanted to do.

Jeff had always dreamed of owning his own bar, namely a place where he could craft his own brews and come up with some fantastic mixed drinks. The only problem was that he didn't have the money to open or back it until it was self-sustaining. Blaine had graduated from NYU with a business degree and knew the mark of a good investment when he saw it.

[The Jeffery](http://www.thejeffreynyc.com/) opened mid-October that year and business had been booming ever since. Blaine offered to come on-staff as a bartender to help his friends out. He loved being around people and had a natural charm that was helpful when there was a problem or a rowdy customer. Blaine could also break up any fights that occurred, though that didn't happen often at all. He loved to spend time boxing at the gym and running when he had a moment of free time, so he was very physically fit.

Since he was at the bar six nights a week and at his day job five days a week, Blaine didn't have much of a dating life at all. And, he was fine with that; he really was. That is until one Saturday night in February, four months after the bar opened, when _he_ came in.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in a dating rut. He hadn't been on a proper date in months, and the last one he had been on ended poorly. The guy thought it would be acceptable to take him to play pool on their first date. Then, 30 minutes in, he'd pushed him up against the wall, making sure he felt his hard-on. Needless to say, this deterred him from dating for a while.

Against his better judgment one night, Kurt installed 'Tender' on his phone. He knew that its counterpart, 'Tinder,' was an app where people went to mainly hook-up. 'Tender,' as he understood it, was more for people who actually wanted to find someone to date.

The first guy that 'matched' with him was Cody. Cody's profile picture was cute. He had black hair, manicured eyebrows, hazel-green eyes, and a gorgeous smile. The profile also stated that he was a teacher at one of the local schools in the area. He was a couple of years older than Kurt, which didn't bother him at all. At 25, he was okay with a couple of years age difference on either side. So, Kurt picked the meeting place, and the date was set for that Saturday night.

* * *

Saturday nights were Blaine's favorite night to work at the bar. He loved seeing people on dates, and he was getting fairly good at judging how long a couple had been together. The first dates were his favorite to watch. He had seen several couples hit it off right away, and he had seen others crash and burn.

That Saturday night, just about 7:00, the most stunning man Blaine had ever seen walked in. He was tall, lythe, and absolutely gorgeous. The man was wearing a white button-down long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and ascot. His hair was coiffed to perfection. _Holy shit_ , Blaine thought. _He's heading toward the bar and not a table. Stay calm; you talk to beautiful men every day. None this beautiful, sure, but...shut up, Blaine!_

The man sat at the end of the bar and laid his coat on the stool next to him. _Fuck! He's probably waiting on a date._ "What can I get for you, sir?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face, shoving down the reactions he was having to this man's perfect physique.

"I'll start with a glass of Tutela Prosecco, please," the man said in the most angelic voice Blaine had ever heard.

"Coming right up," Blaine promised and went to get the man's drink for him.

 _Wow_ , Kurt thought. _He's gorgeous._ Just as he finished that thought, the door to the bar opened and in waltzed Cody. Kurt made eye contact with him and moved his coat so Cody could sit down.

"You're even more gorgeous in person," Cody said, openly eyeing Kurt's body.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, getting an uncomfortable vibe off of this guy. He didn't look anything like his profile picture either. _Must have used an older one, before his hair started receding and he gained so much weight_. "Have you eaten? This place has great food."

"I haven't," Cody replied and snapped his fingers at the bartender.

Kurt looked embarrassed and sent the bartender an apologetic look. When he brought Kurt his drink, Kurt said, "Thank you…"

"Blaine," the bartender replied. "And, you're welcome. Can I get you gentlemen anything else?"

"Yeah. A menu," Cody said rudely.

"Actually," Kurt interrupted, "you can go find someplace else to eat. This is over."

Cody looked gobsmacked. "Excuse me?" he shrieked in a tone that would have put Rachel Berry to shame.

"You heard me," Kurt said. "You're rude, and frankly, you put off a creeper vibe. So, leave."

"You can't kick me out," Cody screeched again.

"He can't," Blaine piped up, "but I sure as hell can. You can leave on your own, or I will escort you out. Your choice, man."

"Fuck this!" Cody said and stomped out of the bar.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said after the door to the bar had slammed shut.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Blaine said. "It happens more often than you'd think."

"Well," Kurt said, "it was a first for me. I'm Kurt, by the way."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Kurt," Blaine replied. "Would you like to order anything to eat?"

"Actually, I'd love to have the Tuscan Kale Salad," Kurt said. "I come here on my lunch from time to time, and it's by far my favorite thing on the menu."

"I'll get that put right in," Blaine said and turned back to the computer.

Kurt loved this place, and that's why he'd chosen it for this date. He loved the rustic-chic decor and industrial feel of the bar. The owners really took pride in the place and it was never empty. The food was superb, and the staff was always pleasant. During the day, he was typically greeted by a dark-haired man who, he learned after his fourth time there, owned the place. Kurt was really looking forward to the weather turning nicer so that he could utilize the beer garden in the back. He even thought that he might be persuaded to, one day, try one of the unique beers that the bar made. He wasn't really a beer man, but everything else here was delicious, so...

About 10 minutes later, Kurt's salad arrived, and he asked for another glass of the same wine. He loved the sweet fruit flavors, and he was a sucker for the fizz. Plus, it paired perfectly with the salad.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said when he brought his second glass of wine. He didn't get a chance to really talk to the cute bartender that evening since the crowd had picked up some. When he had finished his salad, he made eye contact with Blaine, telling him that he was ready for his check. Blaine brought it to him and had to rush off to another customer. Kurt noticed that one of the glasses of wine had been comped, which made him smile. The smile did not get past Blaine, who decided he would do whatever he could to make the dashing man smile whenever he saw him.

Kurt left a nice tip on the bill, along with a note. He put his coat on and waved at Blaine as he walked out.

Blaine went over to collect the receipt and saw, "Thank you for your help. Hope to see you around soon!"

* * *

Kurt had another date that week, only this time he chose what he hoped would be a slower night. Wednesday night, he was meeting Nicholas at The Jeffery. Nicholas, according to his profile, was 28 and an engineer. He was tall, taller than Kurt at least, with sandy blonde hair and a smile that could melt hearts. Nicholas' picture showed him with a goatee, and Kurt wasn't typically fond of a lot of facial hair. But, he didn't want to dismiss him just for that reason.

When he walked into the bar, Kurt didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Blaine was working again. The spot he had occupied at the end of the bar was open, so Kurt decided to sit there.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine called out to him. "Am I going to have to throw anybody out of here tonight?"

"That remains to be seen," Kurt said. "I'm a little early, but I hope you won't."

 _Damnit_ , Blaine thought. _He's on another fucking date. I really should just man up and ask him out._ "What can I get you while you wait?"

"I think I'll try the Channing Daughters tonight," Kurt said.

"Going to wait on food?" Blaine asked as he turned around to pour Kurt's wine.

"For now," Kurt replied. He thanked Blaine for the wine and chatted with him until his date walked in. The bar wasn't as busy as it had been on Saturday night, so Kurt wasn't keeping him from doing his job. "Here we go," Kurt said as the door opened and in walked Nicholas.

Nicholas saw Kurt, smiled, and walked toward him. He kissed him on the cheek as a greeting and sat down on the stool beside him. "This place is great!" he said.

"It's one of my favorite places to come," Kurt said with a smile. So far so good. No creepy vibes at all, but also, no sparks.

Blaine took the men's orders, Kurt opting for two Veggie Tacos and Nicholas ordering the Smoked Turkey Sandwich. Kurt paired his food with another glass of Channing Daughters while Nicholas ordered the Kent Falls Shoots IPA. The guys had a nice time and enjoyed the conversation that they had.

"So," Kurt said at the end of their date, "do you feel anything here? Between us, I mean."

"No," Nicholas said with a smile. "I wish I did, though. You're amazing. Sadly, that zing just isn't there."

"I understand what you mean," Kurt replied. "Well, thank you for meeting me. I wish you the best of luck finding that right someone."

"Likewise," Nicholas said and motioned for Blaine to bring their bill.

"I can get it," Kurt offered.

"Nonsense," Nicholas replied. "Please, let me." He had some of the best puppy dog eyes Kurt had ever seen, though he knew of a certain bartender that he guessed would win if there were a contest.

"Thank you," Kurt said again.

Nicholas paid, kissed Kurt on the cheek again, and left the bar. Kurt stayed in his seat and finished his wine. Blaine came over after he had checked on everyone else at the bar.

"So?" Blaine asked. "How'd it go?"

"Better than the last one, that's for sure," Kurt replied with a little laugh. "There wasn't that connection, though, you know?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered. He knew exactly what Kurt was talking about because he felt it the first time Kurt walked into the bar. "I know what you mean. Where exactly are you meeting these guys?"

"Tender," Kurt admitted with a blush. "I just...I was tired of getting set up on horrible blind dates by my well-meaning friends. And, I was tired of having guys press their cocks up against me after we'd just met. So, I thought I'd give this a shot. Doesn't seem to be working out so well for me, huh?"

"I don't know about that..." Blaine said. "Maybe the right one will be the next one?" _Or, maybe you've already met the right one, and you just don't know it yet._

"Maybe," Kurt said. _Or, maybe the right one is standing right in front of me._ "Well, I'm going to head home. I have an early meeting in the morning. I'll see you around, Blaine."

"See you, Kurt," Blaine said, flashing his signature smile.

 _Fuck_! Kurt thought. _That smile could melt icebergs_.

* * *

Kurt had decided he would give 'Tender' three more chances and then he was done. Not necessarily done with dating, just done with that app. The following Thursday night, because that's the only night Ben had available, Kurt had another date. He walked into The Jeffery at 6:45 and saw his spot open at the bar. Then, his breath caught in his throat.

There, in all of his godlike glory, stood Blaine in the tightest t-shirt known to man. It showcased his biceps and very toned chest perfectly. Kurt almost choked on his tongue, and it took someone needing to leave to get him out of his drooling stupor. _Holy shit_ , Kurt thought. _I really need to stop messing around with these online guys and just ask Blaine out. Surely he already has someone. Is he even gay?_

Just then, Blaine finished with a customer and made eye contact with Kurt. _Ghuuuu_ , Blaine thought. _That shirt and tie look so amazing on him. I bet they'd look even better on the floor. Stop it, Blaine. He's probably on another date, and...why can't I just ask him out?_

Kurt made his way to the end of the bar and smiled as Blaine walked toward him. "What can I get for you tonight, Kurt?"

"I think I'll have the Macari-Sette tonight, please," Kurt answered. "I had it the last time I was in here for lunch and loved it!"

"You've got it," Blaine answered with a smile and went to get Kurt's wine. "So, are you strictly a wine drinker? Or, could I interest you in a beer sometime?"

 _Is he asking me out?_ Kurt thought. "I prefer wine, to be honest. I'm not opposed to trying something new, though."

"When the time is right, I'll introduce you to my favorite drink here," Blaine said with his signature smile.

Both men turned toward the door and saw a tall, blonde man with crystal blue eyes walk in the door. Well, more like swagger through the door. He saw Kurt and gave him a head nod, sauntering to the end of the bar.

 _Here we go again_ , both Blaine and Kurt thought. Blaine looked toward Kurt, catching his eye, and raised his eyebrows as if to ask, "Want me to stick close?"

Kurt shrugged as if to answer, "You won't be far away regardless."

Blaine nodded and came to greet the newcomer. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever this beautiful man is having looks wonderful," Ben said, laying it on thicker than it needed to be.

"Coming right up," Blaine answered, not at all amused.

"Have you eaten?" Kurt asked, hoping that he had. He didn't get the same negative vibe he'd gotten from Cody, but he could tell already that this wouldn't go any further than a first date. This guy was too over the top.

"I haven't," Ben answered. "What's good here?"

"Everything I've tried has been amazing," Kurt answered as Blaine brought Ben's drink back. "Could we get a menu, please, Blaine?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Kurt," Blaine replied and reached under the counter to hand the two men a menu before heading back to the other customers at the bar. A couple of minutes later, Blaine came back to take their order. Kurt ordered the BELT (bacon, egg salad, lettuce, and tomato) sandwich, and Ben ordered the Lamburger.

Ben talked and talked and talked while the boys drank and ate their supper. Kurt couldn't get a word in edgewise, and more than once saw Blaine snickering at his misfortune. Finally, FINALLY, they were done eating, and Ben said he wished he could stay or walk Kurt home. "Gotta be up early for work," he announced proudly. There was an awkward moment where Kurt was trying to figure out how to say goodbye, and Ben just leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss was sloppy with too much saliva and just...eww!

 _What the actual fuck is happening_? Kurt thought. _It's fucking Karofsky all over again, only this guy isn't in the closet!_

Blaine watched the whole exchange, ready to swoop in and be Kurt's savior if needed. Not that he thought Kurt couldn't take care of himself. He was well aware that Kurt probably had claws hidden somewhere.

"So, this has been amazing," Ben said, not noticing how uncomfortable Kurt was. "I will _definitely_ be calling you to set up another date. Maybe one where I don't have to rush off, and we can get to know each other a little better."

Kurt could only nod his head, shocked that this guy had fucking _kissed_ him in the middle of a bar after _just_ meeting him _without_ asking permission first.

Blaine came over to Kurt, wanting to check on him as his date sauntered away. "Do you need me to get you anything?" he hesitantly asked.

"A shot of your strongest and most pure vodka," Kurt replied. "I need something to disinfect my mouth after that."

Blaine turned his back to get the shot so that Kurt wouldn't see him laugh. _Yep, he's definitely got claws._

"Here you go," Blaine said. "On the house. I'd want to cleanse myself, too, if that guy kissed me."

Kurt saw that there were two shots on the counter in front of him. "I can't take two."

"One's for me," Blaine said with a smile. "I feel like I need to disinfect my eyes after seeing that, and since that would hurt like a bitch, I'll cleanse this way. Not that he wasn't cute or anything, but he sure seemed a little full of himself. And, does he ever shut up?"

Kurt agreed with Blaine and took the shot, grimacing at how strong it was. _Wait a minute. Is Blaine gay?_ "I'm sure you've never been on a date with someone who wouldn't shut up about themselves. Surely there aren't _that_ many narcissists out there, right?"

Blaine laughed heartily at this. "Actually, the guy I almost dated in high school was like that. He was such a flatterer, but I realized it was only to get in my pants. So, I stopped it right then and there. I guess, deep down, I'm just a silly romantic." After he said that, Blaine went back down the bar to take care of his other customers, leaving Kurt in a stunned state.

_Holy shit! This beautiful and stupidly nice guy is gay. AND, he's a romantic. Why can't he be someone I find on the app to date?_

Kurt quickly laid down $80, more than covering their food and beverages, since Ben left before they'd even talked about splitting the bill or anything, and bolted out of the bar. He knew if he stayed any longer, he would ask Blaine out, and he didn't think he could handle the rejection. Surely he had the perfect man waiting for him at home...right?

* * *

Kurt headed back to The Jeffery for his date with Derek. The guy looked nice, cocky maybe, but not a total asshole. He was a teacher, and they're supposed to be nice, right? _Cody was a teacher too and look how that ended. Maybe, just maybe, Blaine won't be working tonight_ , he thought. Kurt had mixed feelings about Blaine working. He didn't want the other man to watch him on yet another failed date. But, he also desperately wanted him to be working so that if he needed him to step in, he could. There was just something about Blaine that made Kurt feel so safe.

Just before 7:00, Kurt walked into The Jeffery in a blue and white checkered shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was coiffed to perfection, as always, and he was feeling confident. _This one is going to go well...maybe. Something just feels off tonight. I hope he's not going to be aggressive._

To Kurt's mixed dismay and delight, the beautiful man was once again manning the bar. Kurt smiled at him and made his way to the end of the bar. "Do you ever have a night off?" Kurt asked as he sat down on _his_ stool.

"Not unless I ask," Blaine said with a chuckle. "I don't really have much else to do, and I like working here. So, it's a win-win for everyone."

 _Maybe there isn't someone waiting for him at home then_ , Kurt thought.

"What can I get you started with?" Blaine asked.

"I think," Kurt said while looking over the drink selections, "that tonight I'd like to have a glass of the Macari Vineyards, please."

"Coming right up," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt drank one glass of wine and subtly watched Blaine work. He could watch that man move every day if he was allowed to. _And, I thought I didn't want him to be here_ , he scoffed. It wasn't until he was finishing his first glass of wine that he realized his date hadn't shown up yet. Kurt checked his phone for any notifications from the app but saw nothing.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall. Kurt may have looked and acted like an ice queen at times, but inside, he was just as fragile as the next person. Being rejected stung just as badly to him as it did the next person.

Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face and brought him another glass of wine immediately. "Not showing?" he asked gently and with genuine concern.

"Doesn't look like it," Kurt whispered. "I just wish I could find someone who wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with them, you know? I'm sorry. I know you probably hear people bitching and complaining about their problems all the time, and here I am, adding to it."

"I really don't mind, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely. "Feel free to vent all you need to. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sorry," Kurt said. "I didn't mean to monopolize your time. Go do what you need to do."

"I'll be right back," Blaine promised. He went into the back after putting in an order on his computer and came out a few moments later with a huge smile on his face. "Are you hungry?" he asked Kurt.

"A little," Kurt replied. "I'm not sure what to get, though."

"Well," Blaine said with an impish grin on his face, "I could order something for you if you trust me enough to do that."

"I trust you, Blaine," Kurt said without hesitation.

"Good," Blaine said with a grin, "because I kind of already did."

Kurt could only stare at Blaine as he continued to take care of other patrons until he was signaled that there was food ready. He went into the back to get it and was followed out by a very cute blonde. Kurt was confused. _Who is that guy? Blaine's boyfriend?_ He wasn't sure he could handle that right now.

The blonde looked at Kurt, then gave Blaine a wink and pushed him slightly toward Kurt.

Kurt was confused by the interaction, even more so when Blaine took the stool next to him.

"Jeff's given me the rest of the night off," Blaine said as he noticed Kurt's confused look.

"Jeff?" Kurt asked. "Like, the Jeff that this place is named after?"

"The one and only," the blonde said. "Jeffery Sterling-Duval at your service. This guy here won't shut up about you, just so you know."

"Thank you, Jeffery," Blaine said through gritted teeth as a blush rose on his cheeks. "Someone down at the _other_ end of the bar needs your assistance."

Jeff walked away, laughing maniacally, absolutely loving that he had embarrassed his friend so much. _Maybe this will get the man's head out of his ass, and he'll make a move_ , he thought as he went to check on his other patrons. He hadn't hesitated to come in when Blaine had texted him earlier, telling him that Kurt had been stood up and he wanted to spend the rest of the night with him.

"I'm so sorry about him," Blaine said, still blushing.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt replied, soaking in what Jeff had said. _He's talked to his friends about me? What does that mean? Should I ask him out?_

"So," Blaine said breaking Kurt's train of thought, "I ordered you a couple of different things. I wanted to get you something that would pair well with your wine, so I went with Sigmund's Pretzel with sriracha honey. It's not terribly hot; I promise. But, if you don't like it, I will get you something else. I also got you a Cheese and Charcuterie Plate."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said with a shy smile. "Will you share it with me? This is way more food than I can eat by myself."

"I can do that," Blaine said and popped a piece of cheese into his mouth.

The boys talked while they ate. Jeff brought Blaine a glass of his favorite beer, Maine Beer Mean Old Tom, and a truffle cheddar pretzel when the first pretzel was finished. He also brought Kurt another glass of wine.

"I probably need to stop after this glass before I say or do something that's completely embarrassing," Kurt said as he sipped on his third glass of wine.

"I'm not sure that's possible," Blaine replied with a smirk on his face. Being able to spend time with Kurt like this had solidified in his mind that he wanted to take him out on a real date, not just watch him have date after date until one actually went well.

"I'm positive I could say or do something that would embarrass me tremendously," Kurt replied.

"Well," Blaine said wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans, "I really hope that this won't be embarrassing, and you'll probably say no. So, I'm not even sure why I'm asking you, and now, I'm fucking rambling-"

"Blaine," Kurt said with a smile on his face, "just say what you want to say."

"Would you like to go out with me?" Blaine asked in a rush. "I thought about getting on the dating app and searching until I found you. But, you're here right now, and this just feels right. Feel free to say no. I don't want to-"

"You really do ramble when you're nervous, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry," Blaine said, looking down at his lap, knowing that he'd blown his chance with the ethereal man sitting next to him. "Old habits and all that."

"Blaine..." Kurt said, waiting until the other man had made eye contact with him. "I'd love nothing more than to go out with you."

"Can I have your number?" Blaine asked with the biggest grin on his face. If someone would have looked at him at that moment, they would have thought he'd just won the fucking lottery. And, in a way, he had.

Kurt nodded and put his number in Blaine's phone, texting himself so he could have Blaine's number as well. He noticed the time, and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "I need to get home. Work is going to be a bitch tomorrow with so little sleep." With a shy glance at Blaine, he added, "Totally worth it though."

"Can I text you tomorrow?" Blaine asked, hoping he didn't sound too needy.

"You'd better," Kurt said with a smirk. He laid down some money to cover his food plus a generous tip and got ready to head home.

"Would you…" Blaine hesitated. "Would you mind letting me know that you made it home safely?"

Kurt smiled and said, "I can do that." He put his coat on and looked at Blaine one more time. "Good night, Blaine," he said and then walked out of the bar. He texted Blaine when he got home like he'd said he would and got ready for bed, but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

The duo had talked off and on all week, neither one able to meet for another date until that Saturday. Blaine had suggested meeting at The Jeffery, and Kurt accepted, loving the idea of being somewhere they both felt comfortable. The only thing he had suggested, though, was that they get a table somewhere away from the bar so whoever was tending that night didn't butt in. Blaine agreed, knowing it would be one of the owners behind the bar, and he didn't want them cracking jokes at his expense or eavesdropping.

They decided to meet a little earlier in the evening than they usually would have to make sure they got a decent table. It would also allow them time to do something afterward if they weren't quite ready to say goodnight.

Kurt got to the bar a little early as per his usual and was pleased to see Blaine already there, waiting for him at a table in the back corner. It was actually a perfect spot for their first date.

Blaine stood up to greet Kurt and kissed him on the cheek, helping him out of his coat and pulling his chair out for him.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. He was surprised by Blaine's actions and how good it felt to really be pampered.

"You look amazing tonight, Kurt," Blaine said after he had taken his seat. Kurt was wearing black slacks that hugged his body like a second skin, a dark blue button-up shirt, and black suspenders.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, a blush rising on his cheeks. "You look stunning," he replied, fully taking in Blaine's attire. He was wearing a black and white checkered sweater over a button-up and black skinny jeans. His hair was slicked back, and he looked hot, though Kurt loved his hair curly even more.

"So," Blaine said, hoping Kurt would go along with what he had planned, "do you trust me to order tonight?"

"Hmm..." Kurt thought for a second. "I do," he said with a smile on his face, wondering why those words were the ones that came out of his mouth right then.

Blaine's smile grew even more when Kurt answered. Just then, Babs came to their table to take their order.

"I'll have the roast beef sandwich, and he'll have the Jeffery OG Burger. We'll share a plate of fries. And, to drink, I'd like an Ommegang Witte Wheat, and he'll have a Triple Crossing the Grid, please," Blaine said to their server.

"Waters, too?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Kurt replied.

The guys talked about what brought them to New York while they waited for their food. When their drinks came, Kurt sipped his cautiously and was pleasantly surprised that he actually liked it. He could taste the fruits, and the 'beer' taste wasn't as overpowering as others he'd had.

Their food came out shortly after that, the bar not being overly busy since it was still early. The burger was amazing, and it had Kurt wondering why he hadn't ordered one before. _Because you didn't want to make a fool of yourself by getting burger juices all over_ , he thought to himself.

They each had one more beer apiece, then Blaine paid the tab. "So," he said as they were waiting for Babs to bring the receipt back, "would you like to get a cab and take a walk in Central Park? It's not too cold out, and the Pond is usually not very busy at this time of night."

"That sounds amazing," Kurt said as Babs brought the receipt back for Blaine to sign. Kurt had tried to get him to agree to him leaving the tip, but Blaine insisted that tonight was on him.

The couple got a taxi to take them the short way to Central Park. They could have walked, but since they were going to be walking around the Pond, they didn't want to get too tired on their journey there.

After they'd been walking for a few minutes, their hands constantly brushing up against the other, Kurt decided to grab Blaine's hand to hold, shyly glancing toward him to make sure it was okay. Blaine's blinding smile was indication enough that he had done the right thing.

The guys continued to talk about everything and nothing as they walked. When they got back to where they'd started, Kurt asked Blaine if he'd like to come back to his apartment for coffee, to which Blaine agreed quickly. They got another cab to take them to Kurt's apartment where they stayed up most of the night, talking and drinking coffee.

It was 3:00 in the morning when Blaine said that he really needed to get home. They both stood, and Kurt walked Blaine to his door.

"Text me, and let me know you made it home?" Kurt asked as he straightened the collar of Blaine's coat.

"Of course," Blaine answered, glancing at Kurt's lips before quickly looking back into his shining eyes.

 _Just fucking lean in and kiss him already_ , Kurt thought. _You both want it. Just fucking do it, Hummel._

 _Do I lean in first or let him?_ Blaine thought. _Does he even want to kiss me? He looks like he does. But, maybe he doesn't. Fuck I want to taste those lips._

Trusting his instincts, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. There was so much emotion in that one kiss, almost like a promise of years and years to come. And, that was their very last first kiss...well, as two single people. They still had their first kiss as boyfriends, fiancés, husbands, and dads to look forward to. But this one, this one would be one they'd remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
